


Different Strokes for Different Folks

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bestiality, Bottom Castiel, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Knotting, Other, Pure Smut, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secrets, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, always a female castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It wasn't right, probably not legal, but that certainly wasn't going to stop Cass from thoroughly enjoying herself every chance she had.





	Different Strokes for Different Folks

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the first female Castiel fic I've posted on here...I could be wrong though...who knows?
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Cass knew there was something wrong with her. There had to be. Why else would she only feel arousal being fucked by animals?  That didn’t mean she didn’t _try_ with men and women of all ages, shapes and sizes. She was _always_ left unsatisfied.

Fortunately dogs were not hard to come by.

After some research she had figured out how best to coax dogs into mounting and fucking her—cunt or ass, it didn’t matter. She loved how it felt, no matter which hole was being fucked and knotted.

Cass lazily fingered herself, a long dildo nestled in her lube slick ass, as she looked over at her family’s massive dog. She knew Zeus was part Mastiff but whatever else the dog was made for a massive creature that filled her beautifully.

He was still young, enthusiastic and eager to breed any cock hungry bitch which was exactly what Cass was. With a groan she moved her fingers and pulled the dildo out, both holes wet and ready, before shifting on the bed.

“Come on, Zeus. Come fuck your bitch. Come on boy.”

Her voice was rough as she shifted on the soft sheets, knees spread out and spine curved, as she waited. Zeus jumped onto the bed, excitement making his body shake because he _knew_ how good it felt to knot her holes, as he happily mounted her and crushed her body to the mattress.

Cass groaned, bracing to take his weight, as powerful legs locked around her and furry hips started working forward to seek out one of the holes his cock had become very familiar with in the months since she’d started having him mount her. She could _feel_ that thick and long cock rubbing between her cheeks, missing both wet and open holes, before it caught in her cunt.

She bit her lip as Zeus _slammed_ viciously inside of her and started to immediately fuck her. That thick, long cock plowed through her as Cass whimpered and moaned and pushed back into each thrust trying to take Zeus as deep as possible.

Her curls were knotted up on top of her head but several dark strands had come free and brushed her face as her body moved with the power of Zeus’s thrusts.

“Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!” her cheeks flushed, eyes hooded and lips parted as Cass panted. Her pleasure was blazing inside of her, twisting hot and perfect, as her orgasm built. It felt amazing, nothing like the large burly man who had fucked her ass the night before when she’d coyly offered a smile and let the stranger push up her skirt to take her in a dingy bathroom of a bar seedy enough to let someone clearly not twenty-one inside to order alcohol.

Her inner walls flexed, practically fluttering, as Zeus fucked harder and harder as his knot started to catch on her cunt. It sent jolts racing through her, causing her to shove her face into the sheets and wail with her enjoyment as Zeus finally fucked his knot inside.

His knot swelled, hot and thick and perfect, as it spread her wide and stuffed her gloriously full.

Zeus collapsed on top of her, crushing her the rest of the way to the bed and stealing her breath as Cass pulled in air as best she could. The lack of air had her head spinning as she writhed and breathlessly whimpered.

It always happened, Zeus too fucking lazy to turn them ass to ass like the other dogs that had fucked her, as Cass spent the entire time caught on Zeus’s knot straddling the line of air and no air until Zeus tugged only to pop free. Her cunt clenched repeatedly, missing the full feeling, as doggy come and her own release dripped from her gaping hole.

Slowly she shifted and reached back to finger herself, pushing Zeus’s come back inside, all the while panting softly. She was so close, so close to orgasm but she knew she would have to wait until Zeus was ready again.

She drifted, wet and slick between her thighs, until the feeling of a tongue lapping at her pussy pulled her away from her light doze. Cass groaned, spreading her thighs and moaning throatily, as Zeus enthusiastically lapped at her. His tongue dragged over her sensitive clit, tongued at her cunt and asshole, as Cass squirmed and whimpered.

Her cheeks flushed darker and her breathing hitched as Zeus pushed closer, noisily eating her out, as Cass rocked on the bed and whimpered. She flung her hand out, reaching for the special scent she always used when being fucked by a dog, as she reached down and rubbed it along her saturated pussy.

It only had Zeus responding more enthusiastically, especially around her clit where she had liberally rubbed it, as he drove her closer and closer to orgasm with his mouth.

But Cass _ached_ to be full again, to have that cock fucking into her hard and fast, even as she came with a wail and went limp. Her limbs and muscles were twitching as Zeus kept going to town on her until she managed to push him away, roll over onto her knees and offer herself up for mounting.

Zeus didn’t hesitate to take the offer, climbing on top of her again and thrusting until his cock was once more plowing through her cunt with animalistic enthusiasm that stole her breath—it was the very thing that no human could compete with.

Not in her eyes.

Cass had taken her first knot years ago when she’d fallen asleep on her bed in a towel and had woken to a dog humping her. It had made something inside of her squirm, the towel falling away with the force behind it, as the dog had continued to enthusiastically hump her until its cock had caught on her cunt for the very first time.

In seconds Duke had slammed balls deep inside of her virgin cunt, stealing her virginity in one thrust, and fucking her ruthlessly while Cass had cried out in pain at the sudden penetration and struggled against the intrusion but it wasn’t long before that twisty feeling was back and she was moaning breathlessly as Duke pounded her cunt until he’d fucked his knot inside.

She’d started young, experiencing sex differently than most people, and had quickly discovered that sex with men, often times the same age as her father, had nothing on that first fuck—not even women, and she’d been fucked by quite a few of them, could get her off or stoke the kind of pleasure that a dog could.

Cass curled her fingers in her sheets, whimpering at the feeling of her sensitive cunt being fucked again, as Zeus repeatedly snapped his hips forward as he pumped his cock in and out of her. It was brutal, hard and fast, in the way she loved and Cass’s eyes rolled as Zeus fucked her to a second orgasm and kept going until his second knot was splitting her open.

It was luck her parents worked late—she found it impossible to keep quiet when a dog was taking her from behind like she was nothing more than a bitch in need of a knot.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I managed to get everything in that request into this one. Absolutely zero angst...just Cass enthusiastically enjoying something she loves. Not sure if any of you were looking for this, other than the prompter, but here it is. Pure filth and smut. Now you all probably need to go watch something wholesome.
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Comments are, honestly, great motivators when it comes to me posting up more fics for you all to enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=176805&c=5013482597THNN). I'm looking for a few fresh prompts.


End file.
